Justice Among Sons Of Night
by AutobotAlly
Summary: When Jason and Richard are called upon for help from the old man, things start to stir up. What's going on in Jason's head? How will his decisions affect not only himself, but those around him? This is an AU about Jason Todd's life in the Young Justice world.


Author Note: This is an alternate universe (in Jason's point of view) where Richard is 25 years old, Jason is 20, Tim is 17, and Damian is 11. I don't own Young Justice. My beta reader was the wonderful Tyra Kinami!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Master Bruce is out on business, may I take a message?" Alfred said flawlessly on the phone to the person on the other end, proving this wasn't the first time that Bruce has been away at this hour. Ten o'clock at night, and there is still no sign of him or that disrespectful brat. Richard and I had arrived at _his_ mansion a couple hours ago, and I should have expected the famous bachelor, Bruce Wayne, would even arrive fashionably late to a dinner with his own _sons_. He's making it seem as though Dick and I are old news, but he _is_ Batman and he _is_ in high demand… everyone is demanding his attention… even those vile crooks at Arkham. I've tried swaying Dick to go and help the duo with their current runabout of Gotham, but he said Damian needs the extra practice and we'd probably get in the way of that. Richard also pointed out that since I quit my role as Robin years ago, I still haven't come up with a new alias… and like hell was I going to be Dick's Flamebird to his Nightwing. Trust me, it's not going to happen, the demon brat would grow a heart before I would even consider the idea. Lately I have been chasing hooligans in a grey sweater and black ski mask (which is loads better than being Flamebird mind you)… but sadly that getup can only get a guy so far… so need a new alias… _yaaay_…

"Kind of weird being back in this place, isn't it Jaybird?" Richard asked with such a smug look on his face.

"I don't think 'weird' fits."

"You're right. 'Weird' is a bit too small for such a giant mansion."

"That was the lamest joke I have ever heard."

"Oh, then why'd you smile?"

"Because it reminded me that your jokes are still as lame as they were ten years ago."

"You weren't around ten years ago so how would you know." Dick said as he stuck his tongue out at me. The immature prick.

"Didn't need to be here, your jokes are just that lame."

"Nice to see you two getting along so well," a voice said from the entrance of the living room. I'll never mistake whose voice that belongs to. The pitch, the tone; it's engraved in my skull. It's Batman. It's good ole' _dad_. "Sorry we're late, but I think you both understand. Hope you're both hungry. Alfred made his famous soup."

Richard nudged me, grinning that grin that is somehow always present. We both stood, and then proceeded to follow Bruce to the dining room. I sat next to Richard and across from Bruce. Richard sat to my right and across from the seat that Damian, or so I assume Damian will be sitting at. We sat in silence, waiting on the youngest to join us at the table. As Alfred set the table, and dished out the soup. As if on cue Damian showed up, and took his place at the table exactly where I thought he would be. Nobody said a word at first, then the original Boy Wonder broke the ice by making small talk with Damian; Bruce just smiled and sipped his soup, looking content. He's been hoping for the day we would all have dinner together and "bond". I'm not really getting the point of this though, seeing how Tim isn't even here… Bruce looked at Dick, "How have you and Jason been holding up? Getting acquainted with your new apartment?"

Richard seemed caught off-guard by the question, but like always, responded swiftly, "We've been doing well. The new place isn't anything compared to the penthouses you'd purchase, of course. But it's sufficient and rent isn't bad either."

"You always have a home here if anything goes amiss." Alfred reassured us. Bruce's eyes softened slightly as a tiny smile masquerading as a smirk appeared on his face. That display spoke volumes to Dickie and I, it told us that Bruce agrees with Alfred's words.

"Would you like some more soup, Master Jason?"

"No thanks, Al. One bowl of crème de la crème a la Alfred is plenty. You've outdone yourself this time." I replied. I could see Damian glancing at me, "What?" I snapped.

"I doubt you even know what crème de…crème…whatever you said means." He yipped.

"Ha… hahaha. First of all, don't even try and assume what I know. Secondly, you can't even say it. What makes you think you can give me flack for it, runt?"

The demon spawn looked ready to jump at me from across the table, probably to rip my throat out. Heh, that shrimp would need a ladder to even reach my throat.

"That's enough." Bruce spoke with a fierce voice, piercing his glare into my soul. I knew he'd side with that juvenile. Why wouldn't he?

"Jason's fault," Damian said as he crossed his arms with a pouting face.

"Nobody's fault," Bruce replied directing a glare at Damian, "Damian, shower and get ready for bed. You have school in the morning." Damian did as he was told and scoffed off, murmuring a 'goodnight' to Richard and flashing a glare in my direction. I diverted my attention back to Bruce. He may not say much as to how he feels, but I can read him more than he knows. He was tired and annoyed by our arguments. He's not exactly sad that his goal of us "bonding" didn't work, but he's definitely disappointed. Whether that disappointment is towards him, me, or Damian is something only a God of some sort would know.

"Well, big man. Thanks for the dinner invite. Sorry for how things had to end," Dick said as he sent his daggering look into the side of my face, "we best be going, I suppose. Remember, if you ever need any help…"

"I know, Richard. There may be something I'll need your assistance with, but just not yet. I'll be sure to contact you as soon as I do, so don't worry."

"Oh, sure thing boss," Richard answered with a wink as we stood from our chairs and headed towards the front door to leave, with Bruce following. I glanced at Dick, then at Bruce, before looking down at my feet with a barely visible frown. Why isn't Bruce saying he needs my help? Why just Richard? Am I that much of a failure?

"Jason," Bruce said with, I can't believe, sincerity, which caused me to look at him, "take care. Don't be a stranger."

I nodded, faked a smile, shook hands with the old man, and said goodbye to Al before leaving the mansion and getting on my motorcycle. Richard said his goodbyes to the two standing at the door waving us off, and then hopped on his motorcycle as well. We took off in the late night, heading to our apartment. Our home away from _home_…

"Are you almost done in there? Come on Jay!"

"Keep complaining and I'll take even longer," I yelled as I opened the bathroom door.

Richard ran past me yelling, "Finally!" as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Hey, it's his fault for waking up second. What's that saying? Early bird gets the worm? You would think the first Robin would have learned that by now. Living on our own is great and all… however something we have yet to achieve is cooking delicious food on our own. Nothing Grayson or I make will ever compare to the glorious food that Alfred cooked. Seeing how there's barely any groceries, cereal is our only option. As I grab the box of _Krave_ cereal and vanilla almond milk, Richard walks out of the bathroom clothed in his civi clothes.

"Hey, Jay! Make me a bowl!"

"Make your own."

"But you wuv me!" Dick cried out with puppy-dog eyes, as he latched onto me.

"Fine! Just get off of me!"

"YAY!"

With a sigh of frustration, I set the two bowls of freshly poured cereal on our two-person table. Richard grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of orange juice, "Want any?" I shook my head no in response. He placed the orange juice where it belonged and then joined me at the table.

I keep thinking back to last night when Bruce said he may need to request assistance from Richard. I keep wondering if he'll ever request my assistance. "Richard…"

"Yeah?"

"Any idea what Bruce was talking about last night?"

"In regards to?"

"Needing your help."

"No idea. It's been bugging me all night… I mean, if it was something major he'd probably ask for both of us to help." He said as he stuffed his face with cereal. As much as I wanted to believe Bruce would request my help, _Batman_ wouldn't. Bruce may not know, but Batman knows that there's something different about me. This… _something_ is still foreign to even me.

"Anyway, we should go job hunting again today, Jaybird. We need to make some form of income."

"We did that yesterday, though."

He chuckled at my response, "Now you sound like Damian."

"Don't be a dick, Dick."

"I wasn't insulting you!"

"It was an insult to me."

"Why do you dislike him so much? I mean… I know we all, Tim included, aren't on the greatest terms. I think it would be the best for everyone if we at least try and make amends."

"There's just something about him that I don't like."

"Is it his disrespectful attitude? Jason, he _is_ just a kid. I'm sure we all had our moments when we were his age."

"So you're saying he'll be tolerable when he matures?"

"Can't make any promises," Dick said with a genuine smile. Out of everyone I know, Richard Grayson was the only person I could rely on. He helps me feel… somewhat _normal_. I took our dishes and placed them in the kitchen sink. As I start to wash the dishes, Richard's cell phone rings. He looked at who the caller was, and then left the room; must be important. When I finished the dishes, I walked to the living room, plopped on the sofa, and turned the tube on. Flipping through channels, I come across _Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! _and decide to watch it. After about thirty minutes of Richard being gone, he walked in and sat next to me. "Scooby-Doo, eh?"

"Yep."

"That was Bruce, by the way. He wants us to meet him at the Hall of Justice. He said he has a private jet ready to take off in an hour for us."

"Why?"

"He didn't say, but it must have something to do with the League."

"Odd, but I guess we'll have to go with it. We should probably head out then," I said as I turned the television off and got up. I headed towards the door to leave, with Richard close behind. We put our sunglasses on (to conceal our identities; mine red, his blue), headed down the stairs, and out the front doors of our apartment building, "Bikes or car?"

"We'll go with car this time. I'll drive," he responded as we filed in the vehicle. Richard started the car, and I could tell something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

He started driving towards the airport, "I was just thinking how we should really find a better place to live. A bigger place and maybe one not close to so many people. Maybe… maybe we should go back to Bruce's man-"

"No."

"Jason, we're struggling," as true as that may be, I don't want to go back. _I_ quit my role as Robin, _I_ left. "Consider it, at least."

The rest of the trip was filled with nothing but the sweet tunes of the radio. Soon enough, we made it to the airport. Oddly enough, Alfred was waiting near the jet, "Master Bruce suggested I take a taxi here, that way I can drive your vehicle to his place."

"Always one step ahead. Here's the keys, Al. Don't scratch her up," Richard teased, tossing the keys to Alfred, and Alfred skillfully caught them. "Guessing you'll be waiting for us when we return?"

Alfred smiled his sweet and gentle smile, "I'll always be waiting for you both to return."

Richard and I simultaneously smiled. We waved Alfred a simple goodbye and boarded the jet. Soon enough, we were on our way to Metropolis.


End file.
